Same Old Games  A Dramione One Shot
by TheDoctor'sSlytherinCompanion
Summary: Draco and Hermione bump into each other on Platform 9 and 3/4 after several years. Will grudges still be held? Or will all be forgotten?


The middle aged man stepped out of the brick wall and onto Platform 9 and ¾. He stood on the platform and watched his wife fuss over their son.

His son, Scorpius, was only 11 and was about to start his first year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man sighed as he remembered his own days at Hogwarts and the many regrets that still burdened him. He ran a hand through his hair, which was once bleach blonde, now so grey that it caused him to appear older than he was.

"Draco dear," his wife Astoria called to him. "Scorpius will be boarding the train soon!"

Draco fixed the collar of his shirt and walked over to his son. He bent down on one knee to look Scorpius in the eye.

"Have a good time," he said, engulfing his son in a hug. "And don't get into any trouble." Draco pulled away from Scorpius, winked and slowly rose to his feet. As he rose, Draco saw her. Draco saw the firl he had been and still wwas completely and utterly in love with.

Hermione Granger, now Hermioner Weasley, stood with her daughter, Rose, on the platform. Her husband, Ron, and their son Hugo stood talking their close family friends, the Potters. Hermione looked at Rose and almost started crying but she hld herself together for the sake of her daughter. Ron, Hugo and the Potters made their way over as the train's whistle blew.

"Well look who it is," Ron said with a tone of disgust.

Hermione looked up from her daughters eyes, to find Draco Malfoy staring at them. Her heart skipped a beat. She gave a weak smile and he returned the friendly gesture. Hermione blushed at the memories she'd shared with him. The memories only they would ever know about.

Eleven o'clock was nearing and students were rushing onto the train. Rose kissed her mother once more and hurried onto the train with the Potter children. Hermione desparately searched the train windows for one final glance of her daughter. She found Rose's face in a cabin with only one other child.

"Who is that in the cabin with Rose?" Ron asked suspisciously. Horror set into his features as he realised who it was. "Our innoncent little Rose is in a cabin with Malfoy's son, Hermione! _Malfoy's son!"_

Ron mutter obscene words under his breath but Hermione only smiled, hoping that Scorpius and Rose would become friends, giving her a chance to talk to Draco once more.

The train started to move and before long, it was out of sight. The remaining Weasleys and Potters moved towards the brick wall.

"Are you coming Mum?" Hugo asked Hermione who still stood in the same position she had stood in whilst Rose boarded the train.

"I'll be there in a minute Hugo" she replied half-heartedly. Ron ushered Hugo towards the rest of the group and one by one they disappeared.

Draco watched as the Weasleys and Potters slowly walked through the brick wall. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione standing alone on the platform. She stood still as though a charm had been placed on her. Draco started to walk towards the brick wall and hesitated. He turned around and slowly made his way towards Hermione. As he reached her, she turned to face him.

"I was wondering when you would come to say hel-"

Draco cut her off by placing his lips on hers. He kissed her softly. Hermione kissed him back and slowly, the kiss became more passionate. Hermione wrapped her amrs around Draco's waist and his fingers combed through her brown tangled curls. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco pulled away from Hermione, leaving only a centimetre between their faces. He stared into her eyes and Hermione became enchanted by him. Draco lowered his head onto Hermione's shoulder and tears started to stream down his face. Hermione, completely bemused, did not know what to do. She made an attempt to comfort him by strokin his head, just how she used to comfort Hugo when he was a baby.

The thought of her family sent a pang of guilt through Hermione's heart. What was she doing? She should not be trying to relive her high school years now. She made her decision. She had chosen Ron.

Draco's tears fell faster now and he started to babble.

"I'm... sorry... so, so sorry..."

"For what?" Hermione asked, confused.

Draco raised his head to look her in the eyes. "For everything," he whispered.

Hermione smild weakly as tears started to fall from her own eyes. She took Draco's hand in her own and the stood together on the platform, both hoping that Scorpius and Rose could have he future Draco and Hermione had always wanted but never got the chance to have.


End file.
